


Hollow Bait

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Modification, Exhibitionism, M/M, Scent Kink, Two Cocks, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Aizen takes Ichigo from the living world and using the hogyoku he turns him into an arrancar. He takes the spot of the seventh espada. Ichigo doesn’t know what to do or what Aizen has done to him but he plans to do the same to others, Ichigo is merely bait.





	1. Intoxicating Berry

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Hollow Bait

Aizen takes Ichigo from the living world and using the hogyoku he turns him into an arrancar. He takes the spot of the seventh espada. Ichigo doesn’t know what to do or what Aizen has done to him but he plans to do the same to others, Ichigo is merely bait.

Chap 1 Intoxicating Berry

Ichigo Kurosaki had done the impossible, he met a soul reaper, took her powers, learned to fight hollows, lost his powers, regained his powers by tapping into his soul, his rather unique soul.

He had always been able to see things, his powers unable to be fully contained. He trained, busted into Soul Society and rescued his friend. Fighting harder and harder till his hollow powers surfaced and his fate was sealed.

Ichigo walked into something he couldn’t foresee. A traitorous captain, three in fact, a stolen jewel something deadly. Ichigo didn’t know what was going on, but it seemed Soul Society was in trouble.

He offered his help of course. Aizen was planning to wipe out Karakura Town, so he had his own reasons to fight. He agreed to keep training and be ready for when Aizen planned to attack.

No one knew the terrible truth, with Aizen’s power the hogyoku was in full operation, he already amassed a good number of arrancar.

It was after Ulquiorra and Yammy had attacked. Ichigo fought like a beast, cutting off one of Yammy’s arms and doing some serious damage. Ulquiorra watched him a smirk on his lips.

They were forced to retreat when Yoruichi and Urahara showed up. Still their mission was a success.

-x- In Las Noches-x-

Ulquiorra revealed what he saw by removing his eye and sharing it with everyone in the room. “What are your thoughts of him?”

“You were right Aizen-sama, that boy is special, but I sense something is suppressing his potential.” Yammy frowned. “If not for this suppression he could have easily crushed Yammy.”

 

“Feh, didn’t look so special to me.” Grimmjow, the blue haired espada spoke.

“If you could not see, then you are blind Grimmjow.” he sparred the arrancar a glance.

“What was that?!” he growled.

“Aizen-sama I will go retrieve him and bring him here.”

“If he was so special, why didn’t you retrieve him then!” he challenged.

“Because my orders were not to get into a confrontation with Urahara Kisuke, things would have been more complicated.”

Grimmjow stared at the image of the orangette. “If he’s so special, allow me and my fraccion to retrieve him.”

“Very well, you may go, but do not fail Grimmjow, or you will suffer greatly.”

“Tch,” he huffed. “No problem, I’ll fetch your berry.”

-x-

Ichigo didn’t get it, his hollow, it seemed to want to help him. His reiatsu was always used when his wounds needed healing. He always sounded like he was suffocating trying to claw his way out. The orangette didn’t understand, and it wasn’t like he could talk to anyone.

It seemed the recent attack put Soul Society on edge so they sent in some back up. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumechika, Toshiro, and Rangiku and of course Rukia.

“Okay well you can’t all stay with me, Rukia and Renji can stay here with me. I’ll talk to my dad, but the rest of you will need to camp out elsewhere.” Ikkaku and Yumechika didn’t seem to have a problem with it, so they left.

Rangiku took Toshiro to Orihime’s place though he had no intention to share rooms with the two girls.

“Thanks for letting us stay, Ichigo.” Renji politely said, Rukia noticed a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Sure, no problem. It’s the least I could do for kicking your ass so bad in soul society.” He gave a soft laugh.

“Oi, you little punk, we can have another go.” He got up real close to Ichigo, staring deep into his eyes.

“Anytime!” he glared back, sparks erupting between the two.

Of course neither of the soul reapers recognized Isshin as anything more than Ichigo’s father. Rukia got put up in Karin and Yuzu’s room, while Renji got to stay with Ichigo.

Since it was getting late, Ichigo grabbed a shower and turned in, while Renji got the second. The red head assaulted by the orangette fresh from the shower, body glistening with water, flushed from the heat.

It reminded Renji of their time in the hot springs when they were training for bankai, though Ichigo had certainly grown a bit from that time. Renji would deny peeking but he’d be a liar since he stole a passing glance at the male. He didn’t get to see everything but more than enough.

In the shower, Renji pumped his aching rod. His hard flesh twitching from the attention and the hot water. ‘How long has it been?’ he blushed, quite a long time as Renji climaxed, one hand over his mouth to stifle his moans.

The shower spray washed away any evidence of his act. He turned the water off and put a towel around his waist. A second towel around his shoulders. He returned to Ichigo’s room. “Try not to look.” Renji says with a smirk.

Ichigo blushed. “L-Like I would!” he turned his back to the red head as dropped his towel and put on his fundoshi. “Your bed is down there.” he pointed at the mat, with the pillow and blanket on it.

“Heh and here I thought we were gonna share the bed.” it was teasing yes, but a small part of Renji did have some hope.

“Shut up and get some sleep.” Ichigo’s cheeks were hot. Renji laid down, but sleep wasn’t coming to him or Ichigo.

“Hey Renji, I know this might sound weird, but I don’t think I can sleep alone tonight.” Renji sat up, looking at the orangette.

“You sure, might be weird?” he was giving him one final out. ‘Don’t tease me Ichigo. I don’t want to ruin anything, especially not you.’

“Just shut up, and get in here.” he raised his blanket and Renji didn’t hesitate. He got up, in all his fundoshi clad glory and joined Ichigo in his bed. Getting comfortable, he wrapped an arm over Ichigo.

He expected an insult, or to get pushed away. Instead the boy relaxed and pressed back into Renji. In a few minutes Ichigo was out like a light. The red head couldn’t help but smile. ‘To think if Rukia had never given you her powers, I might not have gotten to meet you.’ he pressed closer to Ichigo accidentally taking a whiff of the other male’s scent.

Renji shuddered. The scent was sweet, yet manly, it soothed him. He to fell asleep, holding Ichigo tightly.

A few hours of rest was all they received as trouble revealed itself. Grimmjow and his fraccion.

Their pulse of reiatsu was sensed, and jolted the two awake. Ichigo released his soul and left his body behind as Renji did the same.

The reapers joined the fray, fighting the invading arrancar. Ichigo battle Di Roy, the little arrancar managing to separate him and Renji.

Renji battled Yylfordt Granz, Rangiku battled Nakeem, Toshiro fought Shawlong, and Ikkaku battled Edrad while Yumechika watched.

Ichigo beat Di Roy and soon found himself facing Grimmjow. Rukia tried to step into the fray but Grimmjow defeated her quickly. “I am Espada number 6 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!”

“My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Zangetsu!” he let loose a getsuga tensho. Grimmjow blocked the attack and smirked.

“Is that the best you got, come on, show me the power that beat Yammy!” Grimmjow was supposed to merely capture Ichigo and take him back to Hueco Mundo.

However there was something about his eyes and the way he fought. It made Grimmjow want more.

The two clashed fiercely but Grimmjow began pulling ahead, knocking Ichigo around.

While these two fought the soul reapers stepped it up, and began taking out Grimmjow’s fraccion one by one. Renji made his way to Ichigo sensing a much stronger power.

Ichigo released his bankai, tired of being the blue haired espada’s punching bag. His next attack pushed Grimmjow back and left a scar over his chest. “Now we are talking!”

He was about to release his own zanpakuto. When Zabimaru came in and attacked him. “Shit!” Grimmjow forced the zanpakuto off him. “Don’t interfere!” he roared.

“Ichigo you okay?”

“I’m fine, but Renji get Rukia to Orihime now!” he shouts.

“I’m not leaving you here!”

“Renji, Rukia will die, you have to!” Renji grit his teeth, hand tightening upon his bankai. He deactivated his bankai and got Rukia using flash step to run off.

“Don’t you dare die!” he said before speeding off.

Grimmjow didn’t know what to say. Two on one. They both had a bankai, not that Grimmjow couldn’t handle them of course but, this boy he decreased his chances of winning to save the soul reaper girl.

“You got some kind of death wish?”

“No, but I’m not going down without a fight.” He took a fighting stance.

“Sorry, but playtime is over.” Wham! Grimmjow punched Ichigo hard in the stomach.

“Gah!” he grabbed the orangette by the hair.

“Sorry, but you marked me, and I got a mission to complete.”

“What?” everything faded away into darkness.

Grimmjow grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. ‘This kid might be fun to have around after all.’

He opened up his garganta and took Ichigo away.

Renji’s eyes widened when he felt Ichigo’s presence vanish. ‘No…’ he ran off. ‘No he can’t be dead, Ichigo…Ichigo…’ he arrived on the scene. No sign of Ichigo or his zanpakuto, but no body. It wasn’t enough but it was something. ‘Ichigo…where are you?’

He sensed something strange in the air. “It’s a garganta, the portal made by the arrancar.” Urahara arrived on the scene.

“They took him?”

“Yes, but for what purpose.”

-x- In Las Noches-x-

Ichigo was bound by reiatsu sealing cuffs. He was brought before Aizen and the arrancar. “Honestly you cost us 5 arrancar for one little brat, what were you thinking Grimmjow?”

“Tch, I brought him didn’t I?”

Zommari was not pleased. “Every one of us is a soldier for lord Aizen. Your mission was a simple one, retrieve the boy and return instead you wasted time!”

“You think you could have done better, Mr. 7?” he gave the male a snide smirk.

“You damn fool!” The two looked like they were about to come to blows.

“Aizen!” Ichigo shouted. “What is the meaning of this?”

Grimmjow chuckled at the boy’s boldness. “You brat, how dare you speak to Lord Aizen in such a way!” Zommari drew his sword.

Aizen stopped him with a look. “Ichigo Kurosaki, it’s been awhile.”

“How do you…how do you know my name?”

“Ohh I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.” he rose from his throne. “But we can talk about that later, it’s time to wake you up.”

“Wake me up? Are you insane?” He struggled but was soon held in place. Aizen revealed the hogyoku.

“I’m gonna reveal your true self.”

“No…stop…ahhhhh!” his power was released, and the espada even dropping to their knees.

-x-Ichigo’s Inner World-x-

The buildings were crumbling. “Zangetsu!” he called out.

“So this is what your inner world is. Impressive.” Aizen appeared in his world, he had the hogyoku in his hand.

“Aizen! Get out of here!” he struggled to get up.

Old man zangetsu appeared. “You are not welcome here!”

“Fufu, tell me Ichigo do you think this is your zanpakuto?”

“Of course he is, right?” he looked to the elderly man. Zangetsu glared at Aizen.

“Let’s test that theory.” he brought his sword down towards Ichigo’s throat. Zangetsu didn’t move, Ichigo was in fact rescued by the white haired version of himself.

“Shiro?” the being growled at Aizen.

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” he set Ichigo down and got between him and Aizen.

“There you are.” he chuckled. “It must be painful to be locked up.”

“Shut up!” Shiro growled. “You have no place in this world, get the fuck out!”

“Your zanpakuto loves you very much Ichigo, you should embrace him.”

“My zanpakuto?” he looks at Shiro. “Then who?” he looks to Zangetsu.

The older male raised his hand and formed a bow of energy. He launched a barrage of arrows which Aizen dodged. “You see Ichigo, this part of your soul comes from your mother.”

He suddenly grabbed Zangetsu by the throat. “This little piece has been holding you back, holding back your true powers.”

“Stop it!” Ichigo shouted. “Shiro help him!”

“If that’s what you want King!” Shiro went bankai and rushed Aizen. It went as well as you’d expect. The two were grabbed.

“Aizen let them go!”

“Don’t worry Ichigo, I’m gonna help you.” The hogyoku reacted and the two were trapped in a box of energy. “It’s time to awaken your true self, human, shinigami, hollow, and quincy!”

Ichigo was trapped in a box of energy. “Ichigo I’m sorry,” Old man zangetsu said.

“King!” the two vanished inside their boxes.

“Aizen!” Ichigo screamed believing they were destroyed.

“Awaken my new arrancar.” The two boxes fused together. The light formed a new blade.

“What did you do to them?”

“I fixed your unbalanced soul, your quincy powers tried to restrain your potential.”

“I’m not gonna serve you!” Ichigo snapped.

“If you don’t take up their power they will die.” Ichigo’s eyes widened. He got up and walked to the blade. The blade let off a powerful energy, it was warm, inviting and oddly familiar.

“Zangetsu…” he grabbed the blade and boom!

-x-

Ichigo transformed his shinigami clothes ripping off his body. A hollow mask formed over his face only to shatter leaving red streaks on Ichigo’s face, what remained of his mask lined his forehead like a crown. A hollow hole formed in Ichigo’s chest.

Grimmjow licked his lips. Ichigo rose up, for a moment he had a long white tail before it vanished and formed a zanpakuto. One thing was clear, his hollow beast was reptilian as his new body gained quite the addition. Two cocks!

For a moment he had claws before they to shattered and filled his hole. His hollow hole was gone but he still had the mask on his face.

Ichigo was in a daze, his powers were free, his quincy blood was purged in a way, he kept the power but with his hollow power released it negated any quincy rule. He was neither human, shinigami, quincy, or hollow.

Aizen was trying not to drool himself. This was something new something glorious. “Perfect.” he cupped Ichigo’s cheek. “Truly perfect.” his thumb rubbed his lips. “Not only a new warrior, but you’ll be the perfect bait for the others.”

Ichigo looked drunk, this new power it was intoxicating. He hadn’t regained his senses fully.

-x- Inner World-x-

“Zangetsu? Shiro?” he walked around.

“We are right here king?” He turned and saw his shadow stretch out. Shiro rose from his shadow, he was wearing a hollow and Zangetsu’s cloak.

“I see,” he walked towards him. Shiro kneeled to him. “It seems I’ve been hard on you, I’m sorry Zangetsu.” he ran his fingers through white hair.

“Call me whatever you want King,” he embraced the king, his master, himself!

-x-

Ichigo came to, and blushed quickly hiding his crotch. “Damn you Aizen, messing with my soul!” he growled.

“I’ll take that as thank you.”

Zommari’s eyes widened as he saw the tattoo above where Ichigo’s tail used to be. 7!

“Lord Aizen what is this, I am Espada 7!”

“I’m afraid not, Ichigo will be the new espada 7.” True to his word a 1 appeared next to Zommari’s 7. Grimmjow burst out laughing.

“Grimmjow would you be so kind, as to show Ichigo to his room. Clothes will be waiting for him.”

Ichigo drew his blade and held it at Aizen’s throat. “You shouldn’t be so cocky, what’s to stop me from killing you right now.”

Aizen smirked. In a flash Ichigo was brought down and pinned. He reached around and grabbed Ichigo’s twin cocks and stroked them. The boy gasped and groaned, his form shaking. “It’ll be some time before you master your new found power to be able to use it against me.” he leaned in close. “If you choose not to behave it won’t be you who suffers, but all your precious friends.”

He gave Ichigo’s cocks a squeeze. The younger male groaned and bucked. “I get it, let me go!”

Aizen chuckled. “Welcome to the family Ichigo Kurosaki.” he released the boy who went back to shielding his crotch. He seriously wanted clothes now. If he fought back or tried to escape his friends and family would suffer. Besides he heard what Aizen said, he was merely bait to lure others in, others who had seen his zanpakuto and could be controlled.

Ichigo bit back the fuck you that threatened to spill out. “Come on berry,” Grimmjow led him out. They walked down the various white hallways. It was almost like a maze.

Grimmjow was having some trouble. He was rock hard, and he wanted to be the one to pin Ichigo to the floor. His scar was itching, Ichigo’s presence seemed to be making him all tingly. “We are here.”

“Thanks!” Ichigo rushed passed him, and Grimmjow froze. A strange scent catching his nose as the orangette walked past. If he wasn’t rock hard before he was painfully hard now. Ichigo was looking around the plain room trying to find the clothes.

He never noticed Grimmjow enter, he soon found himself thrown on the bed. “Grimmjow what the fuck?” Grimmjow climbed on top of him.

“What the hell is that?” he growled.

“What?” he blinked in surprise.

“That scent!” he growled again and nuzzled his neck. Ichigo blushed feeling the larger male sniff him. “What is that?” he nuzzled while shamelessly humping against Ichigo.

“My scent?”

“Yeah, you smelled good before when I was carrying you but now.” he pinned Ichigo’s arms above his head, exposing his pits. “It’s even better!” he buried his face in Ichigo’s pit and took a big whiff of his musk.

His eyes rolled up as the smell sent shock waves of pleasure through his body.

“Are you saying I stink?” Ichigo snapped.

“No I’m saying you smell fucking sexy, you damn berry and I wanna know why?” he moved over to the free pit and took a big whiff. His penis throbbed more and more. “More, more!”

He moved down sniffing as he went. Ichigo blushed never having such a reaction before. ‘Is this another side effect of what Aizen did to me?’

Grimmjow got down to Ichigo’s crotch, he buried his nose in Ichigo’s pubes, his twin cocks sliding along his unmasked cheek. ‘The scent is stronger here, so manly so, so much.’ He took a big whiff.

In a flash, the smell hit his senses his mind exploding with sensations. In his inner space he found himself naked in a dessert, but the dessert didn’t last as things began to bloom and grow all around him. “Ah ahh ah ahhhh so gooood!” he had a scent-gasm. He came into his pants, the smell making his body hot all over.

“Grimmjow did you just cum?” he reached down to check and found his crotch soaked. “Wow you came a lot.”

He wasn’t listening still coming down from his high. “Grimmjow, do you wanna smell me more?” the male heard that and he nodded. “Listen if you do me a favor and deliver a message to my friends I’ll let you smell me and even taste me as much as you want.”

“You mean it?” Grimmjow purred.

“Yes,” he says surprised Grimmjow could be swayed so easily.

“Then it’s a deal.” he kissed Ichigo hungrily, surprising the orangette. He was rough in his kissing, but as it went on it started feeling good. “Sealed with a kiss.” he says after pulling away.

“Baka, just get me some paper.” Grimmjow did, and Ichigo managed to get dressed. The espada returned and Ichigo filled out the message. “Take this to the soul reaper Renji Abarai.”

“Ahh the one with the red hair. Are you two mates?” the question made Ichigo blush.

“N-No!”

Grimmjow got up close in personal. “I don’t mind sharing, but don’t forget you marked me first berry, you best take responsibility.” he pulled away and left Ichigo even more confused.

He opened up a garganta and slipped away.

Poor Ichigo had no idea what was happening to him, or the effect he has on arrancar now, or his fate under Las Noches.

To be continued

Chap 2 The Message

Grimmjow is pissed. ‘How dare that berry send that kind of message. Still…He’s one loyal idiot I’ll give him that.’

Renji is pissed. ‘Ichigo what the fuck are you thinking. I’m gonna get you back I promise.’

End preview


	2. The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Hollow Bait

Chap 2 The Message

Grimmjow is pissed. ‘How dare that berry send that kind of message. Still…He’s one loyal idiot I’ll give him that.’

Renji is pissed. ‘Ichigo what the fuck are you thinking. I’m gonna get you back I promise.’

End preview

Chap 2 The Message

Renji was losing it. “I shouldn’t have left him, I should have been there for him!”

“It’s not your fault Renji, it’s thanks to you that Kuchiki was able to survive.” Hitsugaya tells him.

“The captain is right, Ichigo is not one to die so easily.” Rangiku adds.

“His reiatsu vanished suddenly instead of fading away, he was most likely kidnapped.” Yumichika says, and everyone glares at him. “What?”

Renji began pacing harder. “Honestly Renji, you act like you are in love with the human.” Renji stopped, his cheeks burning red. Now everyone was throwing Ikkaku a look.

The red head ran off, and Yumichika elbowed the bald soul reaper. “Oww what was that for!?”

“Honestly Ikkaku and you say I’m tactless.”

-x-

Renji couldn’t shake the image of Ichigo in some cell, chained up, and beaten. It made his heart ache. “Ichigo…” he hung his head low, just as a garganta opened up. “You!”

He rushed into the air to meet the espada. “Now hold on there shinigami,” he raised up the letter. “I am just a messenger!”

“Roar Zabimaru!” he lashed out at Grimmjow. The arrancar dodged. “Where is Ichigo!?”

“It’s all in the letter, red!”

“Like I would trust you! Last time I saw you, you were fighting Ichigo, and you were with him when he disappeared.” he slashed and slashed, but Grimmjow just dodged.

“Calm down shinigami, open your senses a bit, this is spirit paper, it absorbs the reiatsu of those who use it. It’s from Kurosaki.”

Renji calmed down and focused, it did indeed hold some of Ichigo’s reiatsu. He took the letter and began to read.

Dear Renji,

First I know this is weird but do not attack Grimmjow, the blue haired arrancar, he’s strong and he’s doing me a favor.

–

Renji looked at the smirking arrancar. He was reading aloud, he went back to the note.

–

I’m going to be honest with you here. Aizen got me, he captured me and used the hogyoku. He…changed me. The simplest answer is I’m an arrancar now. You need to let everyone know, Aizen can turn soul reapers into arrancar.

He can somehow activate it on his own. He’s got an army of arrancar and is looking to make more. He’s planning to use me as bait, to lure the other soul reapers. Weakening your side and strengthening his.

You can’t come after me.

–

It was a lot to take in, Ichigo was an arrancar, Aizen had an army of arrancar already, and he was using Ichigo as bait. ‘Not come after you, are you crazy?’ Sure it was a trap, but this was Ichigo, he couldn’t just leave him in Aizen’s grip.

–

I can’t escape either, or he’ll hurt my family and my friends. So please forget about me, and warn Soul Society. Look after my dad and my sister’s for me.

Also this is my final request of you, I don’t know what Aizen is gonna do to me. Should I lose myself and become his weapon…I…I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you, or my friends, or my family.

So please, before I can hurt anyone with this power should we meet on the battlefield I want you to kill me.

–

Renji crushed the note in his hand. “The hell is this!” he read and reread those words and he still couldn’t believe it. sure the situation was bad, and yes this was like Ichigo. So willing to sacrifice himself to protect everyone else. ‘Idiot who’s gonna protect you!’

To kill Ichigo, have his blood on his blade. The thought seemed to run a blade into his own heart and twist.

He looked at Grimmjow, and the espada looked just as shocked and even a little angry. He opened up the garganta so fast it was like he was slamming the door. “Hey wait!” Grimmjow was gone, he wasn’t listening anymore.

‘Ichigo what the fuck are you thinking. I’m gonna get you back I promise.’ Renji went back to the others to reveal what he had learned.

-x- Las Noches-x-

Grimmjow stomped through the halls. ‘How dare that berry send that kind of message. Still…He’s one loyal idiot I’ll give him that.’ loyalty wasn’t the most common thing in this world.

He didn’t care about Aizen’s plans or his war. He did not like the thought of anyone killing Ichigo, except him. ‘He’s my prey damn it!’ he didn’t know much about Soul Reaper’s society but them and hollows were supposed to be enemies.

Even if Ichigo was rescued by some chance, he’d be killed on principle. He’s one of Aizen’s soldiers now, whether he liked it or not, and that’s how they’d treat him.

-x-

Renji had given the report, what he read of the letter. Hitsugaya relayed the info to Soul Society, it was some grave news indeed.

They thought they had time before the hogyoku awakened, but if what Ichigo said was true, they had to step up preparations. So Yamamoto summoned all available captains and lieutenants and made the call to the human world.

A massive video screen showed the captains and lieutenants minus the ones in the living world. “Abarai Renji!”

“Yes sir!” he stood up.

“Do you believe this message to be true?”

“Yes, head captain.” he bowed.

“I see, we must take immediate steps at once.” he slammed his cane down. “First things first, the issue with Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Renji looked up, hope shining in his eyes. “We will not be sending anyone to retrieve him.”

“What?!” Renji snapped. “Head captain that’s insane!”

“Be quiet,” he barked back and Renji flinched. “It is good Ichigo Kurosaki warned us of this trap or we would have lost valuable soul reapers to Aizen. His sacrifice will not be in vain.”

“Sacrifice? Head Captain I must protest this, Ichigo was our responsibility.” he mentally replaced our with my. “We can’t just leave him.”

“We can, Ichigo Kurosaki has been turned into a hollow. Even if we find a way to defeat Aizen, we cannot allow such dangerous hollows to run free.”

Fear gripped his chest. “You…you can’t mean…”

“We will honor Kurosaki Ichigo’s request and kill him before he could do harm to anyone.”

‘No…’ there was that pain again. He gripped his chest.

“Hold on!” Renji looked up. Komamura Sajin stepped up. “We cannot punish the innocent, did we learn nothing from what happened with Rukia Kuchiki.”

“Yes instead of killing them, allow me to keep them and experiment on them. They’d make excellent research subjects.” Mayuri says showing his sinister smirk.

“No!” was the resounding reply.

“Tch!”

“Head Captain, should Ichigo Kurosaki be used to fight, he could simply be restrained. Once Aizen is defeated he can be returned to his living body.”

“Hmmm, very well we shall put the fate of Ichigo Kurosaki on hold for now, as Aizen’s threat is a far more pressing matter.” Renji breathed a sigh of relief.

“Great then let’s go get him. Who cares if it’s a trap, let’s smash it to pieces and get our boy back. I wanna see how strong he’s gotten.” Kenpachi says.

Yachiru popped up. “Let’s get our Ichi back!”

Yamamoto slammed his staff down. “No! We cannot risk it, the fate of Ichigo Kurosaki has yet to be decided, but we will not retrieve him from Las Noches, that is final!”

A heavy quiet fell upon them. “Now then, we will not pull you back from world of the living, but you must double your training. Hone your skills, be it kido, combat, mastering your shikai and bankai.”

“Yes sir,” they bowed. The transmission ended and Renji punched the nearby wall.

“Abarai!” Hitsugaya snapped.

“I’m fine!” he stomped off. ‘Ichigo I’ll find a way to get you back.’ he realized there was still more to the letter.

–

There’s so much else I want to say, tell my family how much I love them, tell my friends I’m sorry.

I need you to know, I have no regrets when it come to my past, everything that has happened, meeting Rukia, fighting hollows, meeting you I wouldn’t change any of that. If I have any regrets it’d be my future, fighting beside you, and getting to know more about you. I wish we had more time, more time to say things that couldn’t be expressed in a letter, and I wish that I wasn’t so stupid. Maybe if I was stronger things would have gone different.

–

‘Ichigo…’

–

Don’t do anything stupid Renji, I know you. You’re hot headed and stubborn, but I don’t want you to throw away anything for me. You are probably blaming yourself for what happened, and want to make it right. It’s not your fault.

–

‘Yes it is, I shouldn’t have left you. I should have been there, I should have told you how I felt about you!’

–

No matter what happens, I want you to live!

–

Renji clutched the letter to his chest. “Idiot!” he felt his power surge. ‘What about what I want baka?’ he knew what Ichigo was doing. Sacrificing himself, he was still the same fool who charged head first into Soul Society to save his friend. Now he was taken prisoner, and he was still thinking of others.

Ichigo wanted him to live, he wanted to protect him. Going so far he was willing to die for them. Die so he didn’t hurt anyone, he was still Ichigo. Being a hollow didn’t change that. He was still the man Renji…

A sudden presence made Renji tense. “Hello there!”

“Urahara?” he was surprised to see the shop keeper. “What do you want?”

“The same thing as you, to get Ichigo back.” he smirked at the red head.

-x-

Zommari was pissed. Angry that this soul reaper had somehow bewitched Aizen into taking his spot. ‘He is trash, I will purge this filth from Lord Aizen’s world.’ he drew his zanpakuto, and was about to enter Ichigo’s room when he felt the oncoming presence of the sixth espada.

He vanished using sonido and Grimmjow came down the hall. He threw open the door and went into Ichigo’s room.

‘Damn, I’ll have to get him later.’ he walked away and bumped into Aizen. “Lord Aizen, please allow me a chance to prove my worth.”

“Now now, no need for that. There is a reason why I did not make you a three digit. I still have use of your power. You are my secret weapon.” Zommari smiled.

“Thank you, Lord Aizen!”

-x- In Ichigo’s room-x-

Grimmjow looked mad. “Did you deliver my message?”

“Yeah I did, the red head attacked me out right. He caused me a lot of trouble you know.”

“Sorry,” he says, but there was a smile on his lips.

“Sorry nothing!” he pushed Ichigo onto the bed. He pinned the male’s arms above his head. “Trying to break your promise with me, bad move!”

“What?!”

“You said I could smell and taste ya as much as I want how can I do that if yer dead!” he growled and got in Ichigo’s face. “You are my prey!” Ichigo’s eyes widened. “No one is allowed to kill ya but me, got it?”

Ichigo nodded, to stunned for words. “Good!” he pulled back, and to Ichigo’s surprise started to strip.

“W-W-What are you doing?” Grimmjow tossed his clothes standing in all his naked glory. ‘Big!’ Ichigo thought blushing.

“I did what you asked, and I’ve had a long day so I’m getting some rest.” Grimmjow pressed his face into Ichigo’s crotch. Letting out a purr he clung to him.

“Thank you, Grimmjow.” he pet the male, running his fingers through blue hair. He almost thought Grimmjow was cute, then he started humping his leg.

To be continued

Chap 3 Training and Allies

Aizen wants Ichigo trained to be a proper member of the espadas. Starrk is in charge of teaching him how to use cero. Grimmjow in charge of combat training, Ulquiorra in charge of teaching him to control his senses.

Ichigo is warned that if he falls too far behind another arrancar may just take his head to claim his seat.

Renji meets the vizards, those willing not only to help rescue Ichigo but provide him with a safe place should Soul Society become an issue. He gains help from surprising sources.

End preview


End file.
